Wildlife
The parallel world supports a diverse range of prehistoric wildlife throughout five climatic zones. These animals can be divided into three broad categories based on their behaviour towards the players: * Passive. These animals will not attack the player's units and instead will flee when attacked. They will only fight back of their nest is damaged. * Neutral. These animals will ignore the player unless if they or their nest is attacked. If one animal is attacked, any others of that species will come to its aid. * Aggressive. These animals will attack the player on sight. Some aggressive animals will also attack each other, though some others will simply ignore them. The animals which can be found in the game are: Passive Animals: * Bothriolepis, fish which is harvested for food and found on maps with open ocean. * Corythosaurus. Hadrosaurid dinosaur found in Jungles. * Edmontosaurus. Hadrosaurid dinosaur which is part of the Booster Pack. * Iguanodon. Ornithopod dinosaur which is found in every climate except for Ice Wastes. One of the most commonly encountered dinosaurs. * Lambeosaurus. Hadrosaurid dinosaur which isn't found in any maps in the base game. * Maiasaura. Hadrosaurid dinosaur commonly found in Savanna maps. * Megaloceros. A large prehistoric deer found in Northland and Ice Waste maps. * Parasaurolophus. Hadrosaurid dinosaur which is found in many climatic zones and is one of the most commonly encountered dinosaurs. * Tsintaosaurus. Rare hadrosaurid dinosaur which is found in only one map in the Northland climatic area in the base game. Neutral Animals: * Achelousaurus, rare ceratopsid dinosaur which is found in only one map in the campaign in the base game. * Amargasaurus. Sauropod which is found in Savanna maps and was included in the Booster Pack. * Ankylosaurus. Ankylosaurid dinosuar found in a variety of climatic zones, though is most common in Savannas. * Apatosaurus. Sauropod dinosaur found in Jungle maps. * Brachiosaurus. Huge sauropod found in a variety of maps, but is most common in savannas and jungles. * Diplodocus. Sauropod found in savanna maps. * Euoplocephalus. Ankylosaurid dinosaur which was included in the Booster Pack. * Kentrosaurus. Stegosaurid which is rarely encountered and found on Savanna and Ash Valley maps. * Mammoth. Ancient Mammal which lives in Northland and Ice Wastes. * Panoplosaurus. Nodosaur which lives in Ash Valley maps. * Pentaceratops. Ceratopsid rarely encountered in savanna maps. * Polacanthus. Nodosaur encountered in Ash Valley maps. * Saltasaurus. Medium sauropod encountered in Savanna, Jungle and Northland maps. * Stegosaurus. Large stegosaurid found in mainly Savanna maps. * Styracosaurus, Ceratopsid occassionally encountered on savanna maps. * Triceratops. Large ceratopsid rarely encountered in Ash Valley maps. * Wild Boar. A large omnivorous pig found in the Northland and Ice Wastes. * Woolly Rhino. Large herbivorous mammal found in Ice Wastes and Northland. Aggressive Wildlife. * Allosaurus. The most common large therapod found in many climatic areas, except for the Ice Wastes. * Baryonyx. Medium sized spinosaurid which is found in a variety of maps, including Ice Wastes. Amphibious and will attack ships that stray too close. * Carcharodontosaurus. Large therapod found in Savanna maps. * Carnotaurus. Medium sized therapod found in Ash Valley maps. * Deinonychus. Medium sized raptor found in Jungle maps. * Dilophosaurus. Relatively common medium sized therapod found in a variety of maps. They have a unique ranged attack which deals poison damage. * Dunkleosteus. Ancient armoured fish. Not encountered in base game, except as an aesthetic in pirate towns in the campaign. * Eusmilus. Small mammallian predator which is rarely encountered. * Gallimimus. Medium sized ornithomimoid which is sometimes found in Jungles and Savannas. * Giganotosaurus. Enormous therapod included in the Booster Pack. * Kronosaurus. Large marine predator which is rarely encountered. * Liopleurodon. Large marine predator which was included in the Booster Pack. * Smilodon. Medium mammal predator which is found in the Northland but is most common in the Ice Wastes. * Spinosaurus. Huge spinosaurid which is very rarely encountered in the Jungles in certain campaign maps. * Stygimoloch. Small pachycephalosaurid herbivore which is occassionally seen in the Ash Valley maps. * Tarbosaurus. Large tyrannosaurid therapod and included in the Booster Pack. * Tyrannosaurus. Large therapod which is occassionally encountered in a variety of climates. One of the most dangerous wild animals in the game. * Velociraptor. Very small therapod and one of the smallest dinosaurs encountered. Can be found in every climate zone except for Ice Wastes. Unknown * Archaeopteryx. Decorative flying animal which is seen in Campaign cutscenes. * Heterodontosaurus. Included in Booster Pack. Behaviour unknown. * Ornithocheirus. Large pterosaur. Behaviour unknown. * Oviraptor. Small therapod not seen in game, but referenced in game manual and artwork. * Pteranodon. Large pterosaur not encountered in the wild but seen in one cutscene. * Psittacosaurus. Small herbivore not encountered in the wild but briefly seen in one cutscene.